The present invention relates to a locking structure for a card edge connector, and in particular to a locking structure for a card edge connector that cooperates with the connecting head of the card edge connector to hold the side edges of two electronic cards having identical interfaces but different lengths.
The main board of an electronic device is provided thereon with various card edge connectors for receiving various modulized electronic cards, so that electrical contacts on the side edge of each electronic card can be brought into electrical contact with the conductive terminals of a corresponding card edge connector, thereby forming an electrical connection between the electronic card and the main board. Each electronic card needs to be held in a corresponding card edge connector, so that stable contact between the electrical contacts and the conductive terminals can be assured. Therefore, in addition to a connecting head having conductive terminals, the card edge connector includes a locking structure or means for holding an electronic card in place.
The conventional locking means for an electronic card can only lock an electronic card of a single length; it cannot be applied to electronic cards having different lengths. Therefore, it is necessary to provide another locking means for electronic cards having different lengths. However, this causes an increase in production costs. Thus, with the development of new technologies, it is important for the locking means for a card edge connector to be correspondingly applied to electronic cards having different lengths.